Sauropelta
General Statistics *Name: edwardsorum *Name Meaning: Lizard Shield/Skin *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 4.8-6 meters (16-20 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Nodosauridae *Place Found: Montana, Wyoming, Utah USA *Describer: Ostrom, 1970 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 660 **Rock/Paper: 420 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 4th - 6th Edition; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 4th - 4th Edition+; English & Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **English: The Unshakeable Blades **Taiwanese: 不動如山的刀刃 *Altered Form: Super Sauropelta Availability Sauropelta is one of the first dinosaurs released in arcade. *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-34) **2nd Edition (020-竜) **3rd Edition (014-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (014-竜) **4th Edition (019-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (023-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (026-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (030-竜; Tie Type) **Non-sale Earth's Egg (EGG-007-竜) **2007 4th Edition (016-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (017-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (013-竜; Charge Type) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-34) **2nd Edition (019-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (023-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (026-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (030-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (021-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (017-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-34) **2nd Edition (019-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (026-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (030-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (021-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (017-龍; Heroic Type) **Non-sale Earth's Egg Sauropelta Card 4.png|Sauropelta arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) SauropeltaJapback.jpg|Backflip of Sauropelta arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Sauropelta Card 6.png|Sauropelta arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition) Sauropelta Card 3.png|Sauropelta arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Sauropel1st.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English 1st Edition) Sauropel1stback.jpg|Backflip of Sauropelta arcade card (English 1st Edition) Sauropel2nd.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Sauropel2ndback.jpg|Backflip of Sauropelta arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Sauropel3rd.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Sauropel3rdback.jpg|Backflip of Sauropelta arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Sauropel4th.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English 4th Edition) Sauropelta Card 5.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English 5th Edition) Sauropel5thback.jpg|Backflip of Sauropelta arcade card (English 5th Edition) Sauropelta Card 2.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) SauropelS24th.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) SauropelS24thback.jpg|Backflip of Sauropelta arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) SauropelTai4th.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) SauropeltaTAi.jpg|Sauropelta arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) TCG Sauropelta *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1100 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-050/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Other Forms: Alpha Sauropelta *Abilities: ;Defender :When your opponent attacks one of your Dinosaurs, you can Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand. Then, this Dinosaur is attacked instead. Iron Spine Sauropelta *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKAA-027/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Flavor Text: The Sauropelta was related to the Nodosaurus. Its tail made up almost half of its total length. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 首からかたにかけて大きなトゲがならぶ草食恐竜だ。せなかもよろいで守られている。 **English: A herbivore with a large spike on the back of its neck. Its back also plated for protection. **Taiwanese: 從脖子到肩膀的部份有著很大尖刺的草食恐龍，背部也有著盔甲來保護身軀。 *Sauropelta is one of the first dinosaurs launched by SEGA. *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus and Tarchia, it is one available dinosaurs in Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth's Card. Gallery File:Sauropelta_skeleton.gif|Sauropelta skeleton Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:TCG